Turning Tables
by 0WolfMoon0
Summary: Late. It's the first day of classes, and I show up late to my first class. It's not like I don't know where the classes are, I'm a fifth year after all. I can just tell that this is going to be an awful day. Possibly an awful week. Probably an awful month. Most likely even an awful year! But hey, what can you do when you're the only "out" bisexual in all of Hogwarts? Round 8 QLFC


Late. It was our first day of classes and we were late. It wasn't like we didn't know where the classrooms were, we were in our fifth year after all. Lily opened the trapdoor quietly and we sneaked into the room.

At the front of the class stood our divination teacher, a very old, rather senile Professor Trelawney. She was babbling on something about fates being tied to the clouds in her crystal ball. Taking our seats as sneakily as we could, Lily and I were almost home free.

That is, until the others started snickering. Unfortunately, no matter how senile the old bat is, she is always attuned to what is being said. At that point, I could tell it was going to be an awful day. Possibly an awful week. Probably an awful month. Most likely an awful year! But hey, what can you do when you're probably the only bisexual at the school who's out?

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Potter, I was worried you had dropped my class this year," babbled Professor Trelawney.

"No, ma'am, we were simply held up by Peeves in the hallway," I lied smoothly. In reality, we had been hiding dungbombs in the bathroom nearest the Slytherin common room. We didn't intend to be late, but one must be incredibly careful not to rush when setting up dungbombs in public places.

Of course, Trelawney bought it. "Ah yes, I can see in your crystal ball. Great distractions will keep you from what you wish most to accomplish today," she said in a very dreamy voice. Having been appeased, she continued with her lesson.

Lily leaned over to me and whispered, "Hugo, how many joints does one have to smoke to be as batty as Trelawney?"

I tried to stifle my laugh, but I'll admit that it was hard. I settled for slapping her shoulder and hoping the batty old lady wouldn't hear.

"Let's just hope Rose doesn't find out we were late to the first class on the first day. We may be prefects now, but she'll still have our heads if she hears about it," I replied with a shudder, glancing around the room.

Lily laughed. "Bet you a galleon she already knows and is prepared to take points," Lily joked. I'm sure you're thinking 'haha very funny, Hugo is whipped by a girl.' My friend, you wouldn't be saying that if _your_ stuck up, snooty sister was Head Girl of your school.

After our easy O class, Lily and I headed to transfiguration. Of course, unluckily, we ran into the banes of our existence on the way there. The Sibs. Rose had this disapproving look on her face, telling us she knew what went down before Divination, and that she knew it was us. Albus, on the other hand, had a look that screamed "quidditch."

"Dungbombs and tardiness on the first day, Hugo? Really?" Rose chastised with a frown. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

Albus patted her arm lightly. "Aren't you being a little harsh," he asked his cousin. Rose shook her head, then stalked away to class. I rolled my eyes.

Lily grabbed my arm and started to walk away before Al could start, but it was too late. "We're going to have tryouts this year in one week, you two! I want you ready to fly and pick out the newest team mates. Headmaster Bones made me promise we'd have at least one person this year who isn't a Weasley affiliate, which is bollocks, but we can do it!" Al ranted to us.

I smiled and nodded. After all, Al is my role model, but Lily gave the biggest groan.

"Get to class, Al, before Rosie takes more points," Lily complained and trekked away to class.

When we got there, Lily automatically got out her pen and parchment, but I soon realized that this class would do me no good. Sitting there, two rows below me, was the most beautiful human specimen I have ever seen.

Eyes like the deepest sea, hair as black as a starless night, and a jawline that could kill, I have never seen a more beautiful human being in my life. And I have cousins and aunts who are part veela... I grabbed Lily's arm and discreetly pointed in the direction of my newfound crush.

Lily whistled under her breath upon seeing what had me tied up in knots. "Damn," she whispered. "And I thought the rumours that Krum transferred his kid to Hogwarts were just rumours."

"Lily, we have to go talk to him. If we don't, I might die," I whispered in reply. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I doubt Xavier Krum wants to be fangirled over by you, Hugo. Remember when his family used to come over to my house to mingle and could only talk about quidditch? Plus, his dad once had a crush on your mum? Talk about ew factor," she said matter of factly.

"I don't care," I said, mind entering a dreamlike state. Of course, right when I drifted off to Never land is when McGonagall walked in. The woman demanded respect wherever she went, but I just can't stop seeing her as another grandmother amid our large family.

"Alright class, partner up. For the next week, you will work in groups of two to create and demonstrate a review lesson on one of many concepts learned in your first four years here. You will draw your concept from this hat and begin work immediately," Professor McGonagall said sharply. I could have cheered.

"I'll be your wingwoman just this once, Hugo," Lily whispered to me before rushing off with one of her girlfriends. I stood shocked, before I gathered my courage. I walked over to the perfectly formed Xavier Krum and tapped his shoulder.

"You need a partner?" I asked with all the smoothness of a Weasley (meaning no smoothness at all).

Xavier turned and looked at me, then smiled. I swear, I nearly fainted. "If you are offering, I haff no objection to being your partner," he replied smoothly.

I blushed bright red. "I, of course, meant on the project not anything beyond that of course unless you want, I mean..." I babbled without thought.

"Hugo Weasley, isn't it?" Xavier interrupted my babbling. I stopped and stared at him slack jawed. "Ve used to play together, no? Being partners for the project vould be very good to get to know each other again like vhen ve vere children," Xavier added further.

I swear to you, friend. I nearly fainted. This perfect human being remembered me and wanted to get to know me. Score one for the raging bisexual!

"That would be just amazing. Splendid. Wonderful. I can't believe you're even talking to me," I babbled articulately. Again. I swear, if Lily had been nearby, she would have laughed. As it was, Xavier let out a laugh of his own. I felt my chest fall, wondering if I'd blown it.

"You are pretty cute when you are flustered," Xavier commented, before going to pull a topic from the hat. At that point, I swear to you, I sat down and promptly fainted. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
